(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of target games. In particular the present invention is directed to an apparatus and method of use for a target game wherein the contestants are required to toss objects into a pair of baskets.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Target games wherein contestants toss marbles or the like into baskets or containers are well known. These games have varying degrees of difficulty. In general these games require a contestant to toss the object in the direction of a basket from a distance. The more objects tossed into the basket the higher the score. To increase the difficulty of the game the baskets are usually made smaller and the distance from the basket increased. After repeated use of the game a contestant develops the skill required to toss the object into the baskets and the game ceases to be challenging.